barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:FrostiesPrincess/Similaritiy and Difference from Princess and Pauper
Similarity *Both of the movies is musical movie *Both of the movies is telling about the two girls who wants to be free from their activity and their face look like each other. *Both of girls played by Barbie. *The singing voice of Anneliese-Erika & Tori-Keira is not voice the same actress (Melissa Lyons-Julie Stevens & Jennifer Waris-Tiffany Giardina). *One of the main character in the both of movies is blonde, and one more is brunette (Anneliese-Erika & Tori-Keira). *Erika-Keira ever locked. *Anneliese-Tori is a princess and their main dress color is pink. *Anneliese-Tori lost one of their parents. *Erika-Keira changes her life with the princess, and they're have a passion for singing. *The both girls like to singing. *The both girls have a pets. Anneliese-Tori's pets is female, and Erika-Keira's pets is male. *All of the both girls ever seen riding the horse. *King Dominick falls in love with Erika while she disguised as Anneliese, and Prince Liam is fall in love with Keira while she disguised as Tori. *Before learn how to be a princess, Erika-Keira say "But I... don't know the first thing about being a Princess!" *In Princess and Pauper, while Erika learn how to be a princess, Julian sing a song "To be A Princess". In Princess and Popstar, while Keira learn how to be a princess, Tori sing a song like Julian singing too, but the title is "To be A Princess/To be A Popstar". *Main antagonis in the both of movies (Preminger and Crider) steals a kingdom's money supply and tries to marry a royal (Queen Genevieve and Duchess Amelia). *Preminger and Crider have a minions. Difference *The title of both movies is almost same, but in modern movie, the "Pauper" converted into "Popstar". *Anneliese-Erika voiced by the same actress (Kelly Sheridan), but Tori-Keira is not voiced by the same actress (Kelly Sheridan and Ashleigh Ball) *Princess and Pauper is setting in ancient times, Princess and Popstar is setting in modern times. *Queen Genevieve's kingdom doesn't have a name. King Frederic's kingdom named Meribella. *Erika's main dress color is blue, and Keira's main dress color is purple. *Erika is a pauper, and Keira is a popstar. *Anneliese-Erika meet on the street (while Erika singing), and Tori-Keira meet in the royal party. *Anneliese lost her father, and Tori lost her mother. *Anneliese have a birthmark, but Tori is not. *Tori have two sisters, but Anneliese is not. *Erika have a parents (appearance at the beginning of the movie), but Keira is not. *Tori changes her life with Keira as a popstar, but Anneliese is not changes her life with Erika, because she's kidnapped. *Erika disguise as Anneliese only with wig, whereas Tori and Keira disguise as each other with the magic hairbrush (for changes hairstyle) and magic microphone (for changes dress). *Anneliese and Erika have a cats, Tori and Keira have a dogs. *Erika locked in dungeon because she's masquerading as a princess, and Keira locked in Tori's bedroom while she's disguised as Tori, because she didn't write the speech. *In the some scene from the movie, Tori-Keira seen playing a guitar, but Anneliese-Erika never playing musical instrument. *In the end of the movie, Anneliese and Erika marry with Julian and King Dominick, but Tori and Keira isn't marry with someone else. *While Keira disguise as Tori, the royal family didn't know that she's not the real princess. But, while Erika disguised as Anneliese, Preminger tells the royal family and King Dominick, that she's not the real princess. *Preminger stolen gold in royal mine, Crider stolen Diamond Gardenia in Secret Garden. *Before Preminger want to marry Queen Genevieve, he wants to marry Anneliese. But Crider only want to marry Duchess Amelia, not marry the princess. *Princess and Pauper's songs is more than Princess and Popstar's songs. Princess and Pauper's songs is 11 and Princess and Popstar's songs is only 9. Category:Blog posts